Pups Save The Moose
Plot (Scene fades into Paw Print Harbor with Rocky and Hitch cleaning up the road) Hitch: Hey Rocky, have you noticed that there are those weird animals on that sign? Rocky: Hitch, the animal on the sign is a moose. Hitch: What's a moose? Rocky: Ryder tells me that a moose is a large animal with huge horns. Hitch: Wow, I hope to see a moose one day. Rocky: So do I Hitch, so do I. (Scene moves to the woods, where two hunters named Jack and Ennis are looking at a Moose) Jack: That there moose is goanna taste great for dinner. Ennis: That's a grey moose you idiot, we can't kill it. Jack: You're right, he's better stuffed. (Jack tries to shoot the moose, and gets it in the leg) Jack: Alright, let's shoot it again. Ennis: No way, let's get the knife and field dress it while it's still alive. Jack: Good idea, but we better hurry. (When Jack and Ennis leave, Alex, who was hiding in a bush, radios Ryder about the situation) Alex: Ryder, two hunters just shot a Moose here in the woods. Ryder: Don't worry Alex, we'll be there right away. (Ryder rushes into his uniform and hits a button shaped like a paw print) Ryder: All paws on deck! Pups: To the base! (Katie comes dressed in a tuxexo and sits next to him) Katie: Hey handsome. Ryder: Hey gorgeous. (The pups come up dressed in their uniforms with Chase leading them) Chase: Ready for action Ryder Sir! Ryder: Pups there's an emergency, two hunters shot the endangered grey moose and stranded it in the woods with a wounded leg, and we need to save it. (Zooms to Amie's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Amie, I need you to treat the moose's broken leg. Amie: First come, first aid. (Zooms to Chase's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Chase, I need you to find and arrest the two hunters who shot the moose. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Alright, let's roll to the rescue! (After the vehicle scene, Ryder, Chase, and Amie met Alex at the rendezvous point) Alex: Good thing you're here. Chase: Did you get a good look at the hunters? Alex: Yes, one wore a white cowboy hat, and the other wore a black one. Chase: Holy cheez-it. Ryder: What's wrong? Chase: Those two hunters are Jack Twist and Ennis del Mar. Ryder: Do you know them? Chase: You bet, they do all sorts of things, and I'm goanna stop them. (Chase gets into his police car and races to find them) Ryder: While he's doing that, Amie, go see if you can treat the moose. Amie: Okie dokie Ryder. (Amie walks over to the moose and sees that her back left leg is bleeding) Amie: Looks like the bullet didn't make it very far in. Alex: So you can fix it? Amie: All I need is the first aid kit, and everything will be A-Okay. (Amie gets the first aid kit out of her ambulance and walks over to the moose) Amie: Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. (Amie cleans the blood off and puts a camo band-aid on the moose's leg) Amie: There, all better. (The moose stands up on it's leg and smiles at Amie) Amie: This has been, by far, the best job I've had to do. Ryder: It sure has, now let's go see how Chase did. (The guys get into their vehicles and go to chase, who was not too far from where they were) Ryder: Did you find them? Chase: Yep, they're caught and locked in the big house. Ryder: Alright, now let's head back to the lookout for a dinner. All (except Ryder): Yeah! (The scene fades out with the guys going back to the lookout) Category:Episodes Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes